The Haunted Fearless Hero
by LoveGaara06
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has been able to see ghosts ever since he can remember, but why does a guy who has a major phobia of them see them? When he meets a young ghost who served in Revolutionary War he is soon forced into helping the things he hates most.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am. I have updated this fic a bit. Mostly just the way Arthur says things and a few small hints at things.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS. Though, there would be a lot different in it if I did~**

**This fic may include some UsFem!Uk**

* * *

><p>Hello there! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I am a freshman in college, so I'm nineteen. I went straight to college after high school, though I wont tell you what college 'cause that wouldn't be fun! Anyways, my hobbies include playing football, or sports in general, watching T.V, playing video games, reading up or watching up on history, and surfing the internet. Yeah, reading up on history is a hobby of mine. People like to call me a history nerd, but I've liked it ever since I was little. My closest and best friend is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Don't ask me how to pronounce his last name 'cause I get it wrong every time. He's also a freshman in collage and my roommate. I like to call him Gil for short! Then again, I give nicknames to everyone possible, haha! People tend to call me crazy, oblivious, goofy, and childish, but you know what? That's just me being me. I like it like that.<p>

So, that's me. But, actually... There is something weird about me… I don't think other can see things like I can, and if they can they've never told me. Which would be stupid for them to do! So I think they can't see them. What things? Oh… well… I'd… I don't… They scare me… And I don't like that I see them 'cause they scare the living daylights out of me. What's so great about seeing things that aren't real? Nothing! It just gives you phobia's of things that don't exist! So you can be sure I'll _never _watch a ghost movie in my _life_! So, yes, I can see things that look like ghosts, and I _hate _it! Since no one else can see them I figure I'm just hallucinating. But still, they scare the crap out of me…"

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A shout came from the college lawn a few feet behind Alfred, a hand soon placing itself on his should. Alfred quickly turned to face the man that had just run up to him, letting out a laugh when he saw him.<p>

"Gil, what are you doing here?" Alfred laughed, a messenger bag flung over his shoulder as he stood on the side walk leading up to the college staircase, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Gilbert grunted, "Sure, but I can skip this one. Besides, its nothing interesting. Law can get boring _real _fast. Their should be a class called "How to be awesome 101!", now _that _would be interesting! You wouldn't see me missing that one. Then again, I'd be the teacher!" Gilbert let out a cocky laugh, "So, where you headed off to, history dude?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and laughed, "American History, we're going over the Revolution and my professor decided he wanted to know more about my great, great, great, great, great, great, great Grandfather," Alfred nodded at each great to make sure he got them all, "so I told him I'd come in early and share some stuff." Alfred grinned wildly.

Gilbert laughed, "You an your love of that stuff. How much do you know about your ancestor's? Do you also know what side your family members served on during the Civil War?" Alfred lifted up a finger about to make a statement before Gilbert covered his mouth, "Don't answer that. You know to much about these people. Come on, its not that awesome of a thing to research." Gilbert sighed.

Alfred jerked Gilbert's hand from his face and glared, "Well, how often do you get to meet someone with ancestors who were actually some of the original colonists of America that came over from England! You should feel pretty 'awesome' to be lucky enough to meet me! My family still has pure English blood!" Alfred smiled at this, "Besides, I think that if anything is pretty awesome. I plan to keep this blood line going for quite some time."

"And you're just weird, 'kay?" Gilbert put his hand on Alfred's shoulder and sighed again, "I'm full blooded Deutsch, German, my great Großeltern lived when Prussia was still around, my Großeltern were dragged into World War II under the Nazi's and then my parents came over to America when I was ten. Not to something to exciting to research, I don't see why your's is any better. Now! Get a move on, you history geek and show your nerdy professor those things about your great, great, great whatever the frig Opa."

Gilbert shoved Alfred slightly towards the door and Alfred turned around again to face him, "You still didn't answer the reason you were here." Alfred raised and eyebrow and stuck out his lip.

"I don't remember." Gilbert said, lifting his head up and laughing, "Oh! Wait, I'm going on that weird trip downtown to see that house that that one famous guy died in during the Revolutionary War with you, got it?"

Alfred blinked back at him a few times, "Why are you going? You don't like that stuff."

"'Cause!" Gilbert shouted, "I can! Nein, I just want to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself if anything happens. I know how you can… start hallucinating sometimes…"

Alfred's face grew bright red, somewhat resembling a humanoid tomato, "W-why d-do you have to b-bring that u-up?" He stuttered, his face slightly twisted at the thought of his 'hallucinations', "You k-know those th-things scare the sh-sh-shit out-t-t of m-me! Besides, I know their n-not r-real! They just s-scare me."

"And that's why you still freak out as much as you do and have a small conversation with these things?"

Alfred bit his lip, "Not. My. Fault. You've never seen th-them."

Gilbert let out another laugh, "O~kay!" He said turning around and waving his hand showing he was about to leave, "I'm still coming!"

Alfred stood on the sidewalk for another minute as he watched Gilbert leave, pouting as he went over the conversation in his head. It wasn't his fault he saw these things, these ghosts, it was just something that had been there ever since he could remember, and only a few people ever knew about them, Gilbert being one of them. He always tried his best not to freak out in front of people, but that seemed to be impossible most of the time. Stupid phobia that messed everything up. It would be fine if he wasn't so darn _scared _of ghosts!

At that he was about to turn to walk into the building, but something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to look at it, and as soon as he saw it the hair on his neck stood up and he became extremely tenses, his eyes wide with horror. Alfred let out a squeak of fear as he watched what seemed to be a teenage girl float across the campus lawn, her foggy glass like body not casting any shadows. Alfred's stare only lasted a few seconds and then he turned and ran at full speed for the door, letting out a long shout as he stumbled up the stairs and yanked the collage doors open.

The conversation between Alfred and his professor lasted a good half and hour. The man was extremely interested in Alfred's ancestors, then again what person in their right mind who loves history wouldn't? Alfred had to have had one of the coolest ancestries _ever_! Or at least to him they were cool… And epic. Class lasted an hour and a half, like usual, and after Alfred took off to his apartment, being very carful not to run into that thing which had been in the front lawn earlier.

After a few hours in his room working on the assignments that he had just been given, Gilbert rushed in, "Oi! Alfred, man!"

Alfred turned to face him quickly, panic written on his face, "What? What did I miss?"

Gilbert let out a laugh, "Only the most awesome thing since television!"

"You mean hamburgers?" Alfred grinned.

"No, T.V. But if were talking about food, got any sausage and sauerkraut?"

"Ewww…" Alfred face twisted at the mention of the food, "God, no."

"Fine, but that food is _awesome_! Just like me! Anyways, reason I came back was to tell you that there's gonna be this really epic band in town tomorrow when we're supposed to be in that old house, so how bout you go see them with me instead?" Gilbert grinned.

"What?" Alfred shouted, his eyebrows raised and mouth wide open, "How could you say such a thing? I'm probably only gonna be able to visit this place once! I'm not missing it because you wanted to go to a concert!"

Gilbert threw himself down in the chair next to Alfred and stuck out his lip, "Well then, am I going to have to miss this _awesome _chance to go see my favorite band because of you?"

"Not because of me, you're the one who decided you wanted to come in the first place." Alfred said, pointing his nose in the air, "If you'd rather go to that concert then with me then go right a head, not like I care. You weren't supposed to be going in the first place."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm goin' to the concert then, and when it's finished I'll come pick you up."

"So I'm gonna be stuck there until your concert finishes? That could be the entire day!"

"Exactly!" Gilbert said triumphantly, "I'm sure you'll take forever reading everything anyways, so why not spend a whole day there?"

Alfred hesitated a bit and finally sighed, "This… is very true…"

"Ha!" Gilbert shouted, jumping up off the chair and pointing his index finger towards Alfred, "See? Everything works out fine!"

"You do know that this means that if I start hallucinating you're not going to be there to do anything, right?"

"Oh yes, I know this. But does it really matter? You said you know they were fake in the first place."

Alfred sighed, "Okay, fine. I get it. You just don't want to be there, but since you lied to me and said you were coming you're making this up to me some how."

"What?" Gilbert let out a yell of shock, "Why?"

"'Cause you lied!"

"Fine…"

Alfred laughed loudly and then let himself stretch, "Well, I'm gonna go play some video games. Wanna watch?"

"How 'bout multiplayer?"

"Halo?"

"Psh, I'm' a kick your ass!"

"Right! That's why I've won every time so far!"

This argument went on for a while longer, even while they played. Eventually they crashed after playing the game till one in the morning.

Morning came in no time and Alfred was anxiously awaiting Gilbert's arrival to his car so they could get a move on. Gilbert always took such a long time to get ready, or at least to Alfred it was long. It was probably how much time he spent in the shower out of anything. After a few minutes of waiting Gilbert finally came out, starting the car and taking off. Alfred acted like a giddy little boy on his way to see his first superhero movie most of the time, causing Gilbert to have to force himself to ignore him which didn't always work.

Once Alfred was dropped off, he stared up at this building in which he had been so excited to see. It looked like a normal old house, only difference was that it had bullet holes.

Alfred stared up in awe at the building, "Awesome…"

He proceeded to walk in, pay his fair for the tour, or more like partial tour and the rest was self served, and joined the crowed. The house was somewhat small, probably large enough to fit around fifty soldiers, the rest being forced to make tents outside and surround the house. The house had only been used once for the army, after the first battle that the house went through it was on the verge of falling over, but amazingly it kept it standing. The colonel who commanded the soldiers that stayed around the area died during the battle, a ambush at that, and lieutenant colonel, John Allen, took over after the colonel fell.

Alfred decided he would follow the tour guide and listen on the first round, and then go back through and examine everything more thoroughly, since he did have time. Plus this place was very generous with how much time they gave you to look through everything. You could stay after you paid from opening to closing! It was amazing.

As he followed, they went through the living room, the tour guide explaining that really the only thing the room was used for was sleeping for soldiers. The only other room on the first floor that was used was the kitchen. All other rooms were also used for sleeping arrangements. The group headed up a small staircase to the second floor, ending up in the room that was the main focus of the tour; the master bedroom. Like the other rooms before it, and many other 'museums' such as this, there was a small part of the floor which the crowed was supposed to walk on; a string of posts that cut you off from the rest of the room sat at the edge of that flooring. The bed in which the colonel died on sat in apparently the same place it was the night of the battle, right in the middle of the room against the right wall.

The tour guide began speaking once everyone gathered around her, Alfred stood at the edge of the crowed only a few feet from the stairs, "Here is the room in which the colonel died after being shot by a Minuteman in 1779. As you can see there is a letter that sits on the nightstand next to the bed, which is from his mother who was back in England. Even though he served on the side of the British, the colonel in his journal always stated that he only fought to be able to live and see his mother, hoping to make a family of his own someday. Though, as you already know, that didn't happen. When the Continental Army ambushed the soldiers here…"

"Oh?" a voice said, interrupting Alfred's concentration on the woman who spoke, causing him to glance around the room, "Once more you show yourself here? I thought there was a new mistress in charge of the tours."

The voices English accent caught Alfred's attention more than anything, and he kept searching, soon noticing a glassy figure floating up through the floor with its arms crossed. Alfred's eyes widened in horror, panic gripping his chest as he watched the figure closely. It floated right above the ground and had to have been a man of about twenty years, a dirtied white under shit and dark brown pants from the late seventeen hundreds his only clothing, a noticeably dark stain that had to have been made from some sort of thick liquid, most likely blood, by his heart. One thing that was really odd about him was his eyebrows. _Huge _eyebrows, though Alfred at the moment was more focused on trying not to pass out.

"Oh, of course, of course," The ghost said, waving his hand at the tour guide, then beginning to mock her, "He was shot through the heart!" he did a theatrical grab at his heart, shaking his head over dramatically and stumbling back a few feet until his legs touched the end of the bed, "No! I've been wounded! P-please! S-save me! I d-do not want to die!" he fell back onto the bed, his expression also over dramatic in its '_fear_' of dieing.

"No! I- I was going to make it home!" he shook his head again, bringing his legs up to chest and rolling over, still gripping at his heart, "And then! And then! The American's! Th-they! Ahhhh!" he rolled over and pulled his body closer together, "The light! The light! It is starting to fade! John! John! Where are you John? I am die-e-e-e-e-eing-g-g-g-g!" he paused for a few seconds and looked over at the tour guide, who noticed none of this dramatic scene, to see what part of the story she was at.

"…died on that bed right there, probably within only a few minutes of being shot. If he was outside when he was shot, or was just shot through the window, we do not know…"

The ghost nodded and phased through the bed, a few seconds later coming up through the floor _right _in front of the tour guide, practically nose to nose with her, "Ms. Yes, of course, you! Mistress Stephanie!" he bounced back a little and laughed, "Yes, I know you quite well, my dear," suddenly he began floating in the air, turning himself upside down as if he was laying on his back and moved back close to the woman's face, "Have you realized that I am a profound magician? I am sure all of you lovely ladies, and gentlemen as well, would be intrigued to see such tricks. How do you say?"

He floated back a little ways and then jumped to the edge of the posts that blocked the visitors from the rest of the room. The ghost happened to do so on the edge closest to Alfred, causing Alfred to squeak and jump a little; sweat building up on his face as hair stood even farther up on his neck. Alfred could feel himself burning up, his heart pounding terribly hard in his chest; threatening to jump out of him. He was even beginning to shake, but the ghost noticed nothing, so used to not being seen by people.

The ghost floated on the posts and walked across the wobbly cloth that went from post to post. He balanced perfectly on them, his arms held out to '_help_' his '_balance_'. When a person got in his way he would jump over them, doing acrobatic tricks in that air before he landed again. When he reached the other wall he did a back flip, but instead of landing on the floor he stopped himself when he was upside down and decided to walk on the ceiling. The group began heading out now, all but Alfred of course, who was stuck staring at this thing that was partially see-through and floated around in the air. The ghost cocked his head to the side, watching the people leave the room.

"Be on your way then," he said sternly, his English accent in full force now, "Not as though I am hurt by your decision to leave without even applauding! Leave me be! Now I may sit here! Alone! In this old, desolate room by my death bed! Ah-lone! A. L. O. N. E. Alone~!" after staring at the group of backs for a few seconds, the ghost let out a sigh, "Be that as it may, this does happen every time. . ."

He turned around, about to head off to some other place in the house when the boy who shivered in the corner caught his attention. Looking at Alfred for a while, the ghost finally raised an eyebrow, "My good sir, why the bloody hell are you shivering in this house? Oh, however, you appear to be extremely over heated as well…" his eyes lit up as though he just had an epiphany, "Are you frightened? Frightened of what?" he took a look behind him then looked back, "Not I, are you, good sir?"

Alfred lifted his trembling hand and pointed at the floating man, "G-g-g-g-ghostttttttt!" he shrieked, falling to the floor and beginning to hyperventilate, rocking back and forth, "G-ghost! Ahhh! No, no, no, no, no! Not real! Not real! Haha! Y-yeah! That's right! I-I'm s-seeing things!"

There was an odd feeling on Alfred's forehead and he jerked his head up, his eyes wide with terror and tears picking the edges of his eyes when he saw the ghost '_poking_' him, almost face to face, "_Ahhhhhhh_!" he moved his head back down quickly, his eyes and teeth clenched shut, rocking back and forth even faster than he had been.

"So, it is I!" the ghost said cheerfully, "You can descry me!" a large grin fell across its face, "Not one living being has been able to see me before! This is absolutely wonderful!"

"No!" Alfred screamed, "Not wonderful! _Not wonderful_!" he jumped up from the ground, running to the other side of the room, "Go _away_!"

Alfred took a deep breath and as the ghost began to float over to him that deep breath turned into multiple small short ones. His head began to spin if it wasn't only his phobia of ghosts.

"Come now, I cannot possibly be that horrific, can I?" the ghost said innocently, floating over to Alfred, "Dear lad, if you were forcefully shut up in your quarters for two hundred thirty years; unable to have a decent conversation with anyone but yourself, or come to read a nice book, you too would be rather thrilled about such a thing as well! A living being who can _see _you!"

"I don't like youuuu!" Alfred yelled, his voice shaking between his gasps of air, "I can't s-stand you! Go away! Just leave me alone!"

The ghost stuck out his lip and glared down at Alfred, "Really now?" he got close to Alfred and pretended to lean on his shoulder, causing Alfred to shake more and place his hands over his ears, "Well, how about this…"

"Stop. Touchinggggggg. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alfred shouted, shaking his head furiously.

The ghost raised an eyebrow, "I am not technically touching you. I really cannot do such a thing," he moved and sat in front of Alfred with his legs crossed, "How about you have a decent conversation with me, and then I will leave you be? Honestly, all I would like is to have another to speak with for only a period of time. Not to much to ask, and if you do not accept I am just going to be forced to follow you around all day until you do!" The ghost grinned evilly at this.

"Oh my god!" Alfred yelled, clenching his eyes shut tighter, "No! How many times do I have to say it? _No_! I have a phobia of you things! Can't you just leave me alone!"

The ghosts eyes widened, "A phobia? That would explain that hyperventilating. Though, why does a man with a phobia of ghosts see them?"

"Don't ask me! I have no clue!" Alfred cried, "You're not real, okay?"

The ghost pondered over this, "I wish!" he grinned, "I really do wish that was a true statement there, sadly its not, and I am forever stuck here… So… would you _please _just take a small amount of time out of your rather busy day to hold a conversation with me? An intelligent conversation! Not just this freaking out in which you're doing…"

Alfred quickly glanced up then back down to his feet, "Do you _promise _you'll leave me alone if I do?" he said shakily.

"Yes," the ghost said confidently, "I _promise_."

"Fine," Alfred finally agreed, his voice still shaking, "B-but…" he glanced up at the ghost and quickly back down again, "I… C-can't talk to you like th-that. Do you h-have some o-other form?"

The ghost cocked his head, "What do you mean? As in…" he looked down at himself, remembering his body was transparent, "You can not view me when I _appear_ as though I am a ghost?"

"_Yes_! Do something about it!"

"Um… I will attempt?" the room when silent for a moment until the ghost spoke up again, "How does this fare?"

Alfred looked up hesitantly, when he saw that the ghost now looked like a normal person, looking as though they weren't intangible at all, as they probably looked right before they died, he let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah. I can deal with that."

The ghost laughed, grinning wildly, "Amazing! My name is Arthur Kirkland! And you?"

"Arthur? Mind if I call you Artie then?"

"What is the use in shortening a name that is already short?"

"Because I like Artie better!" Alfred grinned.

Arthur stared at him then shook his head, "I still do not see the point, but fine. Also, you never answered me. What is your name?"

"Oh, Alfred F. Jones."

"Alfred?" Arthur's eyes widened, "Really? That's interesting!"

Alfred gave a weak smile, "Um, I guess?"

"Of course it is! Not often someone has the name Alfred."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I updated this fic a bit. I'm hoping to finish it, but as followers so far have found out, I haven't updated in a few months. : ANY ideas are appreciated. I would love to finish this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Hetalia, but that would be awesome. ;D**

**Also, I changed a few things in chapter one because they were historically way off, so if you want to go find what those were you can read the chapter over or read the authors note at the bottom of chapter 1.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So…" Alfred said, staring at the ghost man in front of him, "What do you want to t-talk about?"<p>

"Hem…" Arthur put his hand to his chin, "Not sure. A life stuck in a house unable to touch anything but the walls doesn't give you much to speak about."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You can't touch anything? What happened to the whole 'ghosts haunt people!' thing? Where the ghost scares everyone and tries to kill them by using its invisibility to its advantage and then drops a piano on them? Or… something like that…"

Arthur's eyes almost took up his whole face as Alfred said this, shock blatantly written in his eyes, "What… In God's name are children reading these days?"

"Watching… but I guess reading works to…"

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "Well, no, I do not 'haunt' people. You saw me earlier, that if anything would be 'haunting', which was more an attempt to sooth absolute boredom. As for being able to touch things, I can look as though I am touching them, but solid objects besides the walls are like air to me. They can not be touched or felt or anything, which is one reason I go right through them. All the walls inside the house I can touch, but I can go through those as well."

Alfred shivered, "And… You didn't follow those people why?"

Arthur put his arms up with his palms facing the ceiling and shrugged, "Did not feel like it."

"Okay… So then you haven't left this house why?"

"I can't go through the walls that make up the parameter of the house. They're like some type of barrier. Even if a door or window is open, there's an invisible barrier keeping me from leaving."

"Well!" Alfred said, crossing his arms and huffing, "That's no fun!"

Arthur sighed, "You tend to get used to it after a while, even if you are bored out of your mind." He lifted up a finger and smiled, "Used to I would read for entertainment!" His smile quickly dropped, "I can't read books anymore though… But you would not believe how many times I have read the plaques on the walls or have read over someone's shoulder what they were… texting I think you call it? To someone."

"You know what texting is?" Alfred asked, eyebrow raised.

"A little, but I will never understand how it works. I'd rather not have you try to explain it either, I would most likely end up being even more confused in the end."

"Got it. I won't try, you're from the seventeen hundreds anyways. If I think my grandparents have a hard time using it there's no way you could use it."

Arthur nodded, standing um and placing a hand on his hip, "So, what else?"

Alfred stared back for a few seconds, unsure of what he should start a conversation about and then stood up, and idea quickly hitting him, "Uh, w-what was your life like?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "As in my whole life story or… Just a part of it?"

"Well, I have time so if you're up for it I guess whole life?"

Arthur looked up, "There's not really anything exciting, but I guess if you want to hear I'll start talking then. I was born into a family of nobility in London England, and due to my family I was tutored at an early age. I learned to read and write, speak Latin, solve mathematical equations, science, or at least that in which we knew back then, and so forth. My father was also strong in the military. If something happened where England needed more soldiers he would be called to the front, along with the rest of the men in the family. Because of that I was taught how to fight, hence why I got pulled into the war and was higher up in rank than most.

1776 my family was called to the colonies to fight to keep them. I fought, though it was a ridiculous idea, to think that England would be able to keep the American colonies, but for some reason I fought and as you can see, I eventually died three years later."

Alfred had a shocked expression on his face, "Y-you agreed with England? W-why?"

"I'm English. Why else? Yes, I do think it was a stupid idea to tax the colonies so much, but they should not have retaliated. Though in the end they did gain the freedom they wished for… So I guess it worked out…"

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted, "I think they did right! You Brit's shouldn't have taxed _or _put so many rules on us! We're a whole ocean away, and some king who lived on a whole 'nother continent thought he could boss us around that much? Psh."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Does it _really _matter at all now? You gained your freedom, and I'm not saying that it was not right to try to gain that, but King George I was your king as well at the time, and if he placed taxes on you then you should have to listen to them!"

"Not if they were pointless! We didn't fight in that war that made you go bankrupt! We're a whole _ocean _away! Why should _we _have been the ones to help pay _you _back for a war _we _didn't fight in?"

"Because you were a part of England!"

"Which is _exactly _why we fought for our independence!"

By this time Alfred had gotten multiple looks from people passing by. They talked among themselves, things such as "Why is that kid talking to a wall?", "Is he hallucinating?", "Maybe someone should go find a person who works here to help…", ect. Alfred had forgotten he was in a public place and that he looked completely insane, when he finally did notice from yelling so loud he covered his mouth, glancing around the room at the people who gave him the look of "Are you crazy?".

Coughing Alfred lowered his voice, "I don't care if you don't agree, but dude, we have freedom now, we're our own nation and the number one super power of the _world_. You can't say _anything _about America being wrong for fighting back."

Arthur blinked a few times, "Wait… What?"

"What do you mean what?" Alfred glared back.

"What happened to England being the major super power?"

"During World War Two America became the world power, while England lost it. Now it's down to about fourth…"

"World War… Two?" Arthur's eyes widened, "There were _two_?"

"Uh… Yeah? You didn't know that?"

"I've been stuck in a house for two hundred thirty years, you can not learn everything from people who just pass through."

"Right…" Alfred sighed, "Anyways, what else?"

"How about yourself?" Arthur asked, cheering up a bit, "How old are you anyways? You can't be more than seventeen or eighteen."

"Nineteen, actually…" Alfred smiled, a hand to the back of his head, "You were close though!"

"Nineteen… Well, lucky your not going off to war!" Arthur laughed, "You better live a long while and make a family of your own! Dying young is horrible!"

Arthur let himself float a bit, completely forgetting Alfred was deathly scared of all his ghostly features, and so Alfred let out a small squeak, shivering profusely and closing his eyes.

"D-Don't d-d-do th-th-thatttttt!" Alfred shouted, hiding his head beneath his arms and shaking, "Oh God! I'm t-t-talking to one of th-th-themmmmm! Oh God, oh God, oh God!"

Arthur looked around frightened for a moment, spacing on the fact that Alfred was talking to him. Once he noticed him freaking out he remember, dropping himself to his feet on the floor, letting out a loud laugh.

"Alfred, you are one interesting guy." Arthur grinned, looking down at Alfred from where he stood. Alfred then looked up, tears shinning at the edges of his eyes.

"Oh, stop it. I am not _that _scary!" Arthur sighed, "But, I guess I will leave you alone now, like I promised. I am grateful we had this conversation, even if we did disagree on things."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Y-you serious, Artie?"

"Yes. I'm a gentlemen, I would not go back on my word to leave you alone." Arthur smiled then turned around, his hand waving back to Alfred as he was about to leave, "I may see you around. This house is decently small!" He laughed then phased into the floor, which cause Alfred to let out a small scream again and shiver.

"That guy…" Alfred said, glaring at the space in which Arthur had gone through the floor, "Does he do that on _purpose_?"

After that Alfred wandered around the house for a while, reading up on everything they had out. Every once in a while he would come across Arthur again who, just as he had said he had done, was either listening in on someone's conversation and commenting with what he thought pretending they could hear him or reading over someone's shoulder and laughing at their personal drama. When Alfred did see him Arthur had gone back to his more transparent, glass looking form which always caused Alfred to jump and scream a little, then he would look away and mumble to himself.

Through out the rest of the day Arthur saw Alfred more than he could count, finally getting the idea that he was probably stuck there till he got a ride. (He had somewhat learned what these so called "rides" where when he listened in on enough people and looked out the windows or doors) He wandered, or more like floated around the house, getting bored of his usual attempts at entertainment and decided to pretend to sit on one of the couches in the living room. After finally being able to talk to someone for the first time in two hundred years he had many thoughts going through his head, some his usual thoughts about things.

_I wonder what this century is like. How have things really changed since when I was alive? What have I missed all these years? What if I hadn't died? Would I have had my own family? Would I have married and had children?_

Those were among the few he asked himself everyday, but now there were more mixed in with those.

_Why can Alfred see me? What is it about him that caused that? He should not be able to… But if he can is there a way he could help me get out of here? Maybe he can find someway to break these restrictions on me. But how? What can he do? What about magic? Would magic work? I don't know if magic exists anymore though. It could have faded…_

Alfred continued to make his way around the house for probably the fifth time, noticing Arthur sitting on the couch. He let out a squeak and backed up, his lip trembling and body shivering as he tried not to make a scene, but then Arthur noticed him as well. The ghost jumped up, changed his forum and ran over, or more like through everything, to Alfred.

"Alfred!" Arthur said, his eyes huge and sparkling just like a child's on Christmas morning, "I know I said I would leave you alone, but.. I… I was wondering if you might be able to do me a favor?"

Alfred backed up a few steps, shivering still and his heart beating extremely fast, why were these thing so attracted to him?

"W-w-what is i-i-it?" Alfred said, his voice shaking and lip quivering.

"I was wondering if you would be able to try and help me get out of here. I have been stuck in this house, and you're the first person that can see me. I also have this feeling that I will not be coming across someone like you for a long time, and I am _really _sick of this place. I want to get out, actually I just want to leave this world completely, but just being able to get beyond the walls of this house is all I'm asking for right now. Do you think… _maybe _you could _try _to help me..?"

Alfred froze, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open. First of all, what does the word phobia _mean _to ghosts? _Nothing_? And now he's asking for help? From _him_? Heck no! He couldn't stand them as it was!

"What?" Alfred shouted, starting to shake even more and began backing up even farther, "No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"Why?" Arthur asked, watching Alfred run down the hall.

"What don't you get about me not liking you?" Alfred screamed, reaching the staircase up to the upper floor, "I hate you! I don't want to help!" Just before he started climbing them Arthur appeared right in front of him, causing him to jump and scream, "Go away!"

"I just want some help, Alfred." Arthur said calmly, staring Alfred down, "Is that to much to ask?"

"Yes!" Alfred yelled, turning around and quickly taking off down the hall again, "Just l-leave me alone!"

"Sir." Alfred looked up to find one of the women who worked there confronting him, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you keep acting like there's someone chasing you. Either clam yourself or leave."

"O-oh…" Alfred said shakily, "S-sorry… I, uh, have schizophrenia." He laughed, "I'm seeing things."

The woman stared back for a few seconds, soon raising her voice in question, "If you have schizophrenia why are you out in public alone?"

Alfred laughed, "Okay, I lied, I don't have schizophrenia…" He moved enough to look behind the woman, Arthur floating and whistling as if he was on a cloud, "B-but… I-I… Oh God I hope I'm hallucinating…" Arthur then let out a loud laugh, almost mocking Alfred, "S-stop it, Artie! You're m-making me l-look s-stupid!"

"But you're the one making yourself look that way," Arthur smirked, "not me."

"What are you looking at?" The woman asked, looking behind her, "Sir I'm g-going-"

The woman cut herself off and stared forward as if she was a zombie for a few seconds, soon shaking her head and looking back to Alfred. Alfred's eyebrows were raised in confusion and he obviously was utterly confused on why the woman suddenly stopped talking.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." She finally said, beginning to walk off into the next room. When Alfred didn't follow she turned and looked at him, "Well, are you coming?"

Alfred blinked a few times, "Uh… yeah… I guess…"

The woman lead him to a door that was off the dinning room, and opened it, "This is the basement. Not even the workers go down here unless something major happens to the foundation of the house, but you can go down here if you wish." She smiled.

Alfred gave her the look of 'are you crazy?' and then gasped, beginning to shake again, "Artie, is that you?"

The woman looked shocked, and then she sighed, an almost natural sounding English accent coming off her voice as she spoke, "Was my accent not good enough or something? I swear I could have pulled that off without you knowing."

Alfred glared back, still shaking, "W-well if you allow a c-complete commoner i-into the basement of a historical h-house it's k-kinda obvious."

The woman, or Arthur possessing her, laughed, "Well, we can talk down here without anyone interrupting or you making a fool of yourself. If you're up for this that is."

Alfred sighed, "I d-don't… w-want…"

"Come now!" The woman yelled, "You're not really _that _scared of me are you?"

Alfred growled and mumbled to himself, slowly letting himself down that stairs. The door closed behind him and the light went out, causing him to freeze in his tracks. He looked around multiple times, trying to find some source of light.

"Hey!" He heard Arthur's voice through the darkness shout, "There's a light switch down at the bottom of the stairs."

Alfred fumbled around for a while trying to find the light switch, soon flipping it and a small light bulb flickered on, it had obviously been added in just recently and the wiring was completely visible. Arthur stood in the middle of the large room, smirking and waiting for Alfred to make his way closer.

"S-so… W-what d-d-d-o you w-want?" Alfred stuttered, keeping his eyes to the ground as much as possible.

"All I want is for you to try to help me get out of here." Arthur said sincerely, "That's all I am asking."

"A-and-d-d-d?" Alfred shivered, his shaking getting to much for him to handle, and when Arthur started floating he lost it, falling to the floor.

"Oh!" Arthur yelled in surprise, floating up to him and trying to see if he was okay, "Are you alright?"

"Arghhh!" Alfred screamed, covering his ears and shaking his head, "Just leave me alone would you? God! I hate you! I _hate _you! All of you! You things!" Arthur jumped back, floating slightly in the air as his eyes filled with shock, his mouth wide open, but Alfred didn't notice and continued, "Do you not understand what a _phobia _is? I can't stand talking to you! You're _inhuman_! You're _dead_! You're completely intangible and transparent! That's _not _human! _You're _not human!

I'm scared out of my _mind _of you things and I don't want to help at all! Why should I help something that's dead? That doesn't truly exist? That _horrifies _me to no end? Just go _away_! Leave me _alone _and go away! I'm _not _going to help you! You don't _need _help! You're _inhuman_!

If you _died _you shouldn't _be _here! Just _disappear _and _never _come back if you don't want to be here so badly! You're not human! You're not! Stop acting like you are! You scare the _hell _out of me, don't you get that? You scare the hell out of _everyone_! Just stop it! Stop it and go away _forever_! Leave me alone!"

Alfred sat and shook, his hands over his ears and his eyes shut as tight as they could be, his teeth chattered and he rocked himself back and forth. It took Arthur a moment to even realize what just happened, the shock was to great and he didn't know what to do. He was… Inhuman? How could he think that? He… He had lived at one point just like Alfred was now. Disappear? What… What if he wanted to disappear? But… But… he couldn't… He just couldn't. Arthur shook his head, then bit his lip as he stared down at Alfred who cowered in front of him.

"I… I'm…" Arthur began, not knowing exactly what to say, "Forgive me… I… I shouldn't have asked… F-for…" His voice started shaking as he spoke, "I… I just… W-wanted… I j-just… I am sorry…"

Alfred sat and shook for a few more seconds, Arthur's voice growing silent as he shivered on the ground. When he finally brought himself to look up he saw nothing, Arthur wasn't there, only the shadows on the walls from the light that shown from the ceiling. Looking around a little, there was still nothing, Arthur wasn't there.

Alfred let out a fearful sigh, "What's _wrong _with that guy?" He said, disgust ringing off his words, "Why can't he get that I don't _want _to help? That I _hate _him! God damn it, I'm scared out of my damned _mind_, why can't _any _of them see that? Phobia! _Phobia_!" Alfred put his hands over his head and cowered again, "He can't even keep a simple _promise_! He _promised_! God! Don't promise something and then _break _it! Don't break it! Who does he think he is? A God? Damn it, no!"

Arthur looked down at Alfred with wide eyes, floating just below the ceiling of the room, hiding himself almost completely. He had heard all that Alfred had said. All of it. Arthur slowly phased into the ceiling, leaving Alfred alone, and stared at the floor in which he had come through meaninglessly. The things Alfred had said… Did he not realize… Why didn't he understand that he was just as much human as he?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2? Yes! I am probably going to continue! I couldn't believe how many people put this on story alert... O.O Anyways, I think I'm not going to update till I get a few more reviews, that way I know you people truly are interested and now just adding this to your story alert just because its another story. So please, if you like it, let me know! Also, any tips on my writing are appreciated. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Still do not own Hetalia. D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly made his way to a place where he could lay down, or at least sit, where no one could find him, and if Alfred wasn't in the house that would have been anywhere, but he was and he had to search. Eventually he lead himself into the walk in kitchen pantry, sitting himself down in the back corner of the room. He brought his knees in close to him, but he let his arms hang at his sides.<p>

"What… What was Alfred thinking?" Arthur said to himself, glaring at the floor, "I… I just… wanted…" He placed him hands on his arms as if trying to warm himself up, "I _do _want to disappear… I do… I really do… But I… I can't…" Arthur held his breath, the word 'inhuman' repeating over and over in his head, "I… I have emotions… I have feelings… Just like him… Feelings… that can be h-hurt… A-and… I'm… I am… h-human…"

A tear made its way down Arthur's cheek, and his head fell into his arms which were now holding his knees, "I am human… I a-am! I-I'm n-not… I'm not some kind of monster!" With that the tears Arthur held back made their way to the surface. He had wanted to cry for so long, but he wouldn't allow himself, he wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the fact that he couldn't leave this world. But now Alfred's shouts had caused him to finally lose it, after two hundred thirty years… He had finally lost the strength not to let himself cry.

He cried for a long time, his arms and face wet from all the tears and at times he had to gasp for air he was crying so hard. After some time, Arthur didn't care to keep track, the door opened, light shinning into the room and spotlighting his face. Jerking his head up he noticed someone at the door, but his tears blurred his vision and his heavy breathing made him light headed.

"So that crying was you, Artie…" The voice at the door said, walking in and closing it behind him after flipping on a light switch, now obviously Alfred.

Arthur wiped his eyes quickly, "What do you want, bloody arse hole?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me!" Arthur yelled, still halfway crying, "Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm not some emotionless object that does not have feelings! I am not this monster you make me out to be! I'm just as much human as you are! Disappear? _Disappear_? Do you _know _how much I want to? I do not want to live here anymore, but you know what? I have to! I _can't _leave!

Do not just start yelling at me just because I am supposed to be dead! Because I _'scare' _you! You haven't blinked and then be trapped in the same place for two hundred years! You have no right to talk about me like I am some creature from hell!"

Alfred stood silent, not sure of what to say or do. He didn't mean to hurt Arthur, actually he totally just lost it and said what ever came to his mind. God, he should really teach himself to keep his mouth shut sometimes…

"L-listen… Artie…" Alfred began, looking down at his feet as he leaned against the door, "I'm still scared of you, b-but… I know that I shouldn't have said those things. Th-that wasn't right of me."

Arthur looked away, glaring at the floor with intense eyes, "All I want is to get out of this stupid house, I don't care about your idiotic apology."

Alfred let out a shaky sigh, a memory soon coming back to him.

"_When I was little I always wanted to be a superhero when I grew up!" Alfred laughed, grinning wildly._

"_A superhero?" Gilbert questioned, soon laughing at it, "I'm more awesome than a superhero! You should have wanted to be me!"_

"_Riiiiiight." Alfred said sarcastically, "I think I'll pass on that one. You know I always thought having super strength would be __**epic**__!"_

"_Super strength? What, are you going to smash the bad guys to death?"_

"_Not only that, but you could lift your own car!" Alfred grinned, "__**And **__it would save you many issues in everyday life!"_

"_U-huh. Yeah you can have that job." Gilbert said, waving his hand at Alfred and leaning back in his chair._

"_Well, you can have the title of awesome, and I get to be a hero!"_

"_Fine by me, but you know if you're a hero you have to help people right?"_

"_Yup!" Alfred smiled, "Helping people is what I do best!"_

"_Until you piss them off or end up breaking everything in their house!" Gilbert laughed hysterically._

"_H-hey! I only did that-! …Never mind…"_

Alfred let out another sigh, "A-Artie…I'll… I'll h-help y-you… Even if I… I'm horrified… of y-y-you…"

"What?" Arthur said, quickly turning to look at Alfred, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm… going to help… or… try…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm… sure… I mean… I always _did _want to be a hero, and hero's help people right?" Alfred let out a hesitant laugh, "So if I… declined a chance to help you… That wouldn't be very heroic of me."

Arthur's eyes filled with joy as he jumped up off the floor, "Oh thank you, Alfred! Thank you! Really, a thousand times over, thank you!"

Alfred let out a quiet and not so enthusiastic laugh, "Yeah…"

For the rest of the day Arthur followed Alfred around, asking him his ever so present questions. The way he would state his questions was quite interesting, one time he asked _'So, how goes this century so far and what is it like outside these walls?'_. Another time it was _'Even though I do not agree with the reason for it, I would still like to know how the country faired after the war. What became of America?'. _

When his questions about technology came around things got complicated, _'I don't understand these things you call phones, but please, I'd be delighted to try to understand what they are.' _He never did understand in the end, even though Alfred took half the day trying to explain it, he even took out his own cell phone and tried to show him. He still didn't understand.

The only thing he did understand was that you could send messages to people through it, though he still felt that it was partly impossible and didn't completely believe it, even when he had read texts over peoples shoulders. And the whole calling someone on it? Yeah, that wasn't clicking. Like, at all. Alfred gave up after thirty minutes. He didn't even bother with watches, video games, personal computers, and other things. All technology was out of Arthur's mind capacity.

After the most of the day passed and closing time was getting near, meaning Alfred had to skedaddle out of the place or would be kicked out, Arthur went and hid themselves in the basement again.

"Why did you drag me down here for the _second _time?" Alfred asked, looking around the room in a curious way.

"Because," Arthur said, smirking, "you need to know how exactly you're going to help me, do you not?"

"Right." Alfred said, lifting his hand to the back of his head.

"So, do you know what magic is?"

"Like what people use in magic shows?" Alfred said with a grin, "Where they put someone in a box, stick swords through it and the person isn't harmed?"

"Uh…" Arthur stared back at him for a few seconds, "Not… exactly. I'm talking about real magic, as in spells you can cast on people and have something good or bad happen."

"Like Harry Potter?" Alfred said cheerfully, his smile growing even wider.

Arthur blinked, "Um… I… I do not know what that is…"

"Oh… right. Lets just go with it though 'cause it sounds like what you mean."

"Okay…? Well anyways, you need to bring me spell books so I can look through them, there might be some spells we can put together or create using the other spells to help me out. Got it?"

"Uh… Yeah, but…" Alfred said, glancing away, "Where do I get spell books? I didn't even know things like that really existed."

"Of course they do!" Arthur said triumphantly, "There use to be quite a few in England. The Celtics used a lot of spells too."

"I know that, but I just didn't know that they were really… _real_."

"Well they are and I'm sure you can find some. Do you go to school?"

"Yup!" Alfred said as if he was the most successful person on the face of the planet, "College!"

"I would suggest looking in the library there then. They may have a few things, and if not there might be some old book stores or something, maybe antique stores, that may carry some."

"Um… If I but those, how are you going to pay me back?" Alfred asked, gazing uneasily at the floor.

"Pay you back?" Arthur cocked his head, "Oh… Um… I am… Not sure. Would you mind just buying them?"

Alfred let out a sigh, "Fine… But that's my spending money you're using."

Arthur laughed, "Forgive me. Well, with that out of the way, how often will you come?"

"Every weekend I guess… That will seem to work, but how will I get in?"

Arthur put his hand to his chin, "You could come through those storage doors there." He pointed to doors that lead to the basement from the outside, "Just sneak to the back."

"Oh sneaking around! I'm good at that!" Alfred grinned, "but I'm also good at getting caught." He finished, glaring at Arthur.

Arthur sighed, "Well then, do your best!" He gave an evil smirk.

Alfred face palmed, his hand slowly riding down his face and then he rolled his eyes, "Fine. You're just a jerk. Can't you do more then tell me what to do? Like, help at _all_?" The ghost stared back blanked faced, suddenly throwing himself in the fatal position facing a corner of the room, rocking back and forth, "Uh… Uh…" Alfred glanced around uneasily, "I'm, uh, sorry. Sorry, Artie." He placed his hand's up in surrender.

Arthur phased through the floor slowly, causing a shiver to run up Alfred spine as he bit his lip. A few seconds later the transparent man phased through the floor again, this time right in front of Alfred, a squeak escaping his mouth as he jumped back a few feet, shaking his head and grabbing hold of his arms. A sudden burst of anger passed through Arthur's eyes and he lowered his head.

"Stop it." Arthur said monotone, his eyes dark and glaring down at Alfred harshly, "Just stop it. I do not need you reminding me of what I am, I already know I can not do the things I once could. I already know the things I am different by. You do not need to rub them in my face or foolishly act like I am a freak. Your fear of me is childish."

Alfred stared at him with wide eyes. He doesn't mean to be frightened, he just is and he can't help it, Arthur didn't have to get so offensive over it. He shook off the surprise and looked at Arthur.

"Artie, it's not that I purposefully do it, it's a habit, and a fear, so you're just gonna have to deal with it. I'm. Sorry." Alfred blankly stared at the ghost and then turned towards the basement door, "I'll be back this weekend, if I don't get caught sneaking in. I don't know if I'll have any spell books or not though."

Alfred took his leave out of the house, the sun now setting off in the distant west. It was a beautiful sunset, and then the thought hit him. If Arthur was trapped in that house, he hadn't been able to see such beautiful wonders in years, only those he could see from his window which probably weren't many nor did they look like this. How could someone be unable to see such beauty? A beauty only a god could create…

Sighing at the thought, Alfred made a promise to himself to do anything he could to help Arthur, and made his way out to the edge of the parking lot where Gilbert was waiting in his car.

"So, anything interesting in there?" Gilbert asked sarcastically, laughing a little, as Alfred let himself into the front seat, "Not like I would be interested at _all _though."

Alfred gazed at the fellow student who sat across from him in the car, his blank eyed stare unlike his normal cheery, excited look he usually had after these adventures in historical museums.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Dude, what's up with the blank expression? That… looks oddly horrified?"

Alfred blinked a few times then shook his head, "Oh nothing, just a lot of interesting facts I didn't know!" He smiled.

"So it was good then?"

"Yup. Awesome. Now can we go home?"

"Why so anxious, buddy?" Gilbert laughed, fallowed by a sigh from Alfred.

"Tired, Mr. Buddy. Tired." Alfred responded.

"Okay, fine, fine. Home it is."

After the week had passed, Alfred had gathered a few books from the college library, but also a few from other book stores around town. He hoped one of them just might have what Arthur was looking for. If not… Well it was off to more looking. Like he was told to, on Saturday Alfred snuck his way into the back, by passing security and dodging from tourists. It was much harder than he first imagined…

"_Artie_!" Alfred shouted after closing the storage doors he had just passed through, "Artie, where are you? Do you know how freaking hard it is to 'sneak' in here with all these books?"

"Oh! Alfred! Welcome back!" Arthur's head popped into the basement via the ceiling, right in the middle of the room too, causing Alfred to freeze in absolute horror.

Arthur came down and turned himself right side up, floating a few inches from the ground as he came close to Alfred, "Tsk. Alfred, really how long is it going to take for you to get over this? You know I am a ghost."

"I-I d-don't k-know!" Alfred yelled, shaking his head almost dropping the books out of the bag he had slung over his shoulder, "J-just don't do th-that!"

Arthur let out a sigh, "Not like I can stop myself all the time from doing something that's practically natural for myself. So, what did you find?" He ended cheerfully, completely ignoring the fact that Alfred was about to pass out from the dizziness that was caused by the sight of Arthur floating and being transparent.

Shaking his head and cringing, Alfred threw the bag of books lightly to the floor, "There, look through them. That's all I could find."

"Um… Thank you, but, uh… Alfred?" Arthur voice sounded slightly confused as he glanced from the books on the floor to Alfred's face quickly, his eyes big and kind of childish.

"What?" Alfred said, rubbing his eyes and finally turning to look at the blond haired ghost.

"I can't touch anything…"

Alfred stared wide eyed for a few moments, his eyebrows raised in realization. Duh! He brought his hand to his forehead making a loud slapping noise, "Sorry. I'll get on that… You can read it yourself though right?"

Arthur glared at him, "Who do you think I am? A peasant? My family were nobles! Nobles! I am most likely more educated than you! Psh, can I read…" He looked away and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Geeze, I didn't mean to _offend _you. I just didn't know if you wanted _me _to read it for you!"

"And after two hundred thirty years", Arthur looked back at Alfred, "of reading the same things over and over again I wouldn't _want _to read it myself?"

Alfred sighed, "Well, I'm _sorry_."

He picked up the books and then found a spot in the middle of the floor, Arthur following behind, soon stopping and floating over his shoulder, staring at the books as they were spread over the floor.

"Wow, it looks like you actually found some good ones…" Arthur said, examining the covers of the books, Alfred just watching in curiosity.

After a while of flipping through the pages in each book Arthur motioned to, Alfred was getting bored, yawning as he watched the man stare with great concentration at the pages. At least a few hours had to have passed, or else it just felt that way. This guy was doing so much reading and half the words didn't even appear to be in English!

"Ah!" Arthur suddenly yelled, causing Alfred to jump and flip the page he was holding onto.

"What was that?" Alfred shouted, blinking a few times as his tiredness wore off.

"Write that down!" Arthur pointed to a few words in the book.

"Why?"

"It will be useful!"

"Write it on what? I don't have any paper."

Arthur stared at him blanking for a few seconds, "You did not bring paper? Did you think I was just going to read these and not ask you to write anything?"

Alfred looked at the ground childishly, "Kinda…"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well then at least book mark it with something."

"Oh wait!" Alfred yelled, turning around and digging into the bag he brought, pulling out a pen and a few scribbled on note cards, "Would this work?"

Arthur nodded, "Now write this down."

Alfred began writing, and then Arthur continued to look through the books. This continued for a while, Alfred would flip through the pages of each book and Arthur would tell him bits to write down. Not only did this continue through the day, but the next few times Alfred visited this same thing happened, but of course at the end of each day Arthur told him to go find more books and take back the others they had looked through.

The days Alfred spent with Arthur actually started to become something he looked forward to. Soon the floating ghost thing became less frightening, it was just now really weird and still made him shiver at first, but he didn't freak out like he had the first few times, though he still couldn't stand the transparency. He also learned quite a bit of history from the guy which kept him very interested. Arthur liked to talk about his home a lot, though whenever something was mentioned about his brothers he froze and seemed to shiver. Apparently he didn't like them to much.

The two began to spend more and more time with each other, Alfred beginning to come more frequent and more or less progress was being made. Some days they would get a lot done, or at least in Arthur's eyes it was a lot, Alfred could never tell, and other days they ended up just screwing off and talking. Alfred really did begin to like the guy, even if he didn't understand half of the electronic things he would talk about sometimes. And of course there were the times when Arthur found Alfred to be completely annoying with his hyped up, care free attitude. The guy never stopped laughing! It really did end up pissing Arthur off quite often, but even when he would yell at him, Alfred just blew it off an continued to laugh.

The two really did become close after a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, i was to lazy to beta this chapter... again. If anyone wants to beta let me know.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, Alfred?" Arthur glanced around the room childishly, his eyes bouncing from one wall to the next, from the floor to the ceiling, all over the place.

Alfred looked up from the last few words he was writing down for the day, raising an eyebrow when he saw Arthur's look, letting out a laugh before he spoke, "Geeze, Artie! What's up with that look?"

Looking back with a flustered expression Arthur jumped and started floating slightly, "There's nothing up with my expression!"

"Right." Alfred laughed it off, "So wha'd ya' want?" He placed the note cards with different apparent 'spells' by the corner of the wall so Arthur could look at them while he was away, beginning to pick up the books as well.

Arthur coughed before speaking, "Well, I was, um… Ehem, as you know I don't have any visits from anyone else but you, and I was just… Uh… This is a little odd to ask but, would you possibly mind if you stayed around here for the night?" Arthur looked away at this, "See, I haven't had company during the night since I died, and well… It would be nice to have someone stay with me for a change."

Alfred stared at him for a few seconds before he giggled then a huge grin set upon his face, "What, Artie? You want a sleep over?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, coughing a bit, "Well, I assume that's what everyone is calling that now, so yes? Like I said, it would just be a nice change for me… This house is absolutely _empty _at night."

"Haha! I would assume so!" Alfred stood up and pulled his bag up over his shoulder, "But, Artie, I can't do that. First of all, if I was caught down here at night if someone possibly came down here, I would get in _so _much trouble. I shouldn't even be here _now_. Second, I'm actually busy tonight. You know, party at someone's house?" He grinned at this, "Actually it's Gil's little brothers birthday party, so I kinda have to go or else Gil will throw a fit…"

"Oh…" Was all Arthur could say, he felt so embarrassed now that he had just made a fool of himself asking something like that. What was he thinking?

"So yeah." Alfred turned and headed of to the basement doors, "Sorry Artie. Um… I'll see you in the next few days though, 'kay?" He looked at Arthur one last time, waiting for a response.

"Uh, right. Goodbye."

Arthur watched as Alfred left yet again. Gosh darn it, why did he hate Alfred leaving so much? Its not like he hadn't be alone for the past two hundred thirty years. Maybe it was the fact that now there was someone that he had become friends with, even though he wouldn't ever admit that to Alfred. The only thing he absolutely wished for now was that Alfred wouldn't leave him after he got him out of this house. He didn't want to be alone again…

Later that night, Alfred made his way to Gilbert's house where the party was to take place, it had been the house Gilbert grew up in and that the rest of his family was living still. Of course Gilbert stayed in the apartment with Alfred, he had wanted to get away from home to badly to keep living with his family. The party was just a house party, nothing to major, nothing to formal. Alfred wore just his normal, everyday blue jeans but his shirt was a little nicer than normal. Why dress up for an informal party? Or at least he didn't think it would be formal.

As he entered the house the sound of music bounced off the walls and began to echo in his ears, the smell of fresh grilled food crawling on his tongue. Dude, was that making him hungry. Good thing he hadn't eaten before he came. Then again… He might just end up eating them out of house and home now with how much of a bottomless pit he was.

"Al!" Gilbert almost tackled Alfred as he flung his arm around his shoulder, "You're here! Great timing! We're almost done setting up!"

"Oh? I'm not late then?" Alfred asked, a little shocked.

"Not at all! Ludwig is still setting out the food, and Feliciano and Kiku are helping him in the back."

"Ohhhhhh… I thought I was late by the sounds of that music!" Alfred laughed, walking into the house and kicking off his shoes.

"The music is just Antonio messing with the stereo."

"Duh! I knew that. Antonio, he's a bit of an idiot sometimes."

"And you aren't?" Gilbert grinned.

Alfred turned around and hit Gilbert on the back of the head playfully, "Shut up, and you aren't either?"

"Pft. Okay. Fine. We're all idiots, but I'm an awesome idiot!" Gilbert ended triumphantly.

"U-huh. Totally."

"Oh, hello there Alfred." A voice said from the kitchen, Alfred and Gilbert both turning to face the deeper voiced male.

"Hey there, birthday guy!" Alfred grinned, striding off to the kitchen, "What's been up, Ludwig?"

"Well, this party?" He replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Heheh, yeah, but anything else? Like anything exciting?" Alfred looked up at the slightly taller man, still grinning.

Ludwig shifted a bit, looking up and then turning to grab some chips that were in the pantry, "Oh come on Luddy!" Gilbert shouted, throwing his arm around Ludwig's neck, pulling him down and harshly ruffling his hair, "Be more sociable! It's your birthday party!"

Ludwig pushed Gilbert off him and sighed, "Well, Feliciano has been slacking off on the soccer team recently so I've been training him. Kiku's also been helping with that. And you? Since you asked about me it might as well be just as fair to ask you the same."

"Yeah!" Gilbert shouted, leaning over the counter and poking Alfred's forehead, "You haven't been hanging around as much recently. What's up?"

"H-huh?" Alfred stuttered, a confused smile on his face, "N-nothing! I've just been studying out more is all!"

"Is that what all those weird looking books you bring home are for?" Gilbert asked a little confused, "I swear those aren't for studying…"

Alfred gave a slight pouting face, "Well, if you really want to know… I.. um… I am… Well…"

"Gilbert! Where are those Spanish CD's I brought over?" A Spanish accented voice shouted from the stairs, interrupting the conversation.

"Whaaaaat?" Gilbert shouted back, "I don't have any Spanish CD's! If anything I have my own awesome music!" He started to run off toward the stairs which then lead to his room, "Besides, why would I want your crap music, Antonio?"

Alfred and Ludwig stared at the stairs for a few seconds, then Alfred let out a relieved sigh, Feliciano soon running in and grabbing hold of Ludwig's arm.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" He shouted in a panicked voice, trying to pull the much larger man to the sliding door the rested at the back of the kitchen, "Kiku's trying to rearrange the food! I don't want him to mess anything up! Please stop him! I won't have enough room for the pasta!"

The small Italian boy continued to pull at Ludwig's arm until he followed, "Alright… Alfred, you don't have to do anything but enjoy the party okay? Don't bother helping set up or cleaning up."

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Alfred said cheerfully, more so relived that his conversation with the two brothers was interrupted.

In a few minutes more people started to appear and Alfred began to enjoy himself. Half the people here Alfred didn't even know, but he swore he had seen a few of them around before. Did Gilbert know them? Gilbert probably did invite his own guests.

After a while Alfred decided he would take his leave, deciding it was probably best to go since he was a minor and didn't feel the need to get drunk and have something bad happen. He had heard to many stories about the things that could happen after parties with drinking. Making a quick attempt at a goodbye to a to-drunk-to-realize-what-was-happening Gilbert, Alfred made his way out the door, the sight of a girl collapsed on the sidewalk catching his attention. Her long, blond pigtails hung in her face, tangled up by all the excitement of the night and her glasses almost fell of her face.

"My God…" Alfred said, staring a few seconds before running over to her, noticing a beer in her hand from the party.

He lifted her halfway into his arms, enough to where she was sitting up rather than collapsed, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Wha' d'ya.. Wa't?" She said, raising a hand and pushing Alfred's face away, "Le'd go 'f me… Hic."

She was obviously to drunk to tell what was going on, and obviously to drunk for Alfred to let her go on her own. Making an almost impossible decision, Alfred decided to take her back to his apartment and let her rest there, seeing as how he really couldn't do much else because she didn't have any form of identification with her. He set her in his car and took off, not really finding it exactly 'right' to take her with him, but what other choice did he have?

When he got back to his room he carried her in, noticing that she had finally passed out completely. He gave her his bed and set off to his closet, getting at least a decent change of clothes for her the next morning when she awoke, probably with a huge hangover too. How in the world did she manage to get so drunk off of just beer? Unless she had shots of other things at the party. Alfred set the clothes down on the nightstand next to his bed, hoping she would notice them in the morning. He also set up a sign on the bathroom door which said 'Bathroom' so when she had to… Well, get rid of all that alcohol she could do so without having to ask him first.

After Alfred had decided he had done everything he had to, he set off to go to sleep in Gilberts bed in the other room, figuring Gilbert would spend the rest of the night at the party, besides, he couldn't just sleep in the same bed as that girl. That would look _horrible_! What would she think they had _done _in the morning? No, he wasn't going to do that.

In the morning when the girl awoke, she took a long, sleepy look around the strange room, noticing the unfamiliar queen size bed and jolted up right, letting out a long scream.

"Oh God! What did I do? What did I do?" She panicked, suddenly freezing as she noticed the clothes she was wearing. The same thing from the day before.

She sighed, calming down but suddenly jolting back up again. Hangover. After a a while in the bathroom, that she thankfully found due to the sign Alfred had put up, then came back out, feeling better of course, she noticed a note on the door she assume lead out of the apartment.

'_Hey there! It was probably really odd for you to wake up in a strange room, and a strange bed… But I found you on the sidewalk last night and didn't know what else I could do but bring you back to my apartment. I know I don't even know you but I felt I shouldn't have left you on the sidewalk like that. I left some of my clothes out for you to change into just until you get yours washed, the laundry room is right at the end of the hall to the left. To the right is the front door. You can leave whenever you like. Oh and you can use the shower and anything in it if you feel the need. Have a good day! : )'_

After reading through the note she decided to take his offer and threw her clothes into the washer, taking a quick shower and using the clothes he offered as she waited around for hers to finish washing. While waiting she took a look through the spell books Alfred had bought or rented to help Arthur, which he had left out on his desk. She seemed greatly interested in them, almost as if she understood it.

"Whoo! Well that was a heck load of studying… I'm never doing that again…"

The sudden voice from the front door made the girl jump as she finished changing, quickly putting her shirt on before the male walked in on her thinking she was gone. Oh, why did she sleep so late? Now she had to meet some strange guy! Just as soon as she quickly finished fixing her shirt Alfred opened the door to his room where she was, almost running into her since she was standing so close. He froze, unexpecting the short female to still be there.

"Whoa… H-hey there! I wasn't thinking you'd still be here!" Alfred smiled down at her, moving out of the way and throwing his bag down beside his desk, she just watched him slowly, "Uh, yeah. Sorry for the awkwardness of this whole day so far. Its probably been pretty whack to you, huh? Oh, my names Alfred by the way if you wanted to know." He turned around and smiled.

"Oh." She said, looking back at the door, "Well, I was about to go, but since you're here I can at least thank you for helping me last night, Alfred." She nodded and looked back to him, "Yes, thank you."

Alfred blinked a few times before his eyes got really wide, "Your accent!" He said excitedly, "You're English?"

She stared back at him, "Y-yes? Why?"

"Oh… No reason… I just love the accent, and I'm English myself, or, more really English blood. American if you go by birth place!" He grinned, looking back at his desk noticing the spell books had been tampered with, "Did you look through these?"

"Yes." She said a little hesitantly, not sure if she should ask him more questions, but then again he was asking her tons! "Where did you get those? Do you study magic?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…" He tried to come up with good reasoning for having the books, "I… kinda. Ish."

"Well, those books are pretty good spell books!" She smiled, "Would you mind if I came back and bought some of them from you?"

He stared at her for a moment, soon shaking off the shock and laughing, "Sure! I don't mind. I'm not really using them anymore. But, um… Can I get your name?" He blushed a little, starting to take a liking to the strange girl he found on the street.

"Alice Kirkland." She said, nodding.

"Kirkland?" Alfred's eyes grew wide, "Like, Colonel Arthur Kirkland, Kirkland?"

"Arthur?" She took a moment to process it, "Oh! Yes! Arthur Kirkland, that man who served in the Revolutionary war? I always tend to forget his name, but yes, I am related."

"Related… How?" Alfred questioned, positive Arthur never had children considering he went to war before he finished school, which would have been when he married, plus he would have probably told him by now if he did, "He didn't have any kids did he?"

"Oh, no, he didn't, but his younger brother did. He would be like a great Uncle." She paused, "Great, great, great, great… Uncle!"

"Seven greats." Alfred laughed.

"Oh? Seven? I never knew that."

"Well somewhere around seven. For me its seven but depended on how many people have lived since then it could be somewhere from nine to six."

She took a moment to process this, "Either you're good at math, or you must like your history a lot."

Alfred grinned, "History buff."

"Makes since. Oh, so when do you want me to come over and get those books and how much would you like for them?"

"Oh! Right!" Alfred turned around and stared at the books on his desk, "Hem… Probably Tuesday at like… Four. As for how much… Um… Three for forty?"

"Forty? You got yourself a deal there~!" She giggled, "I'll be here Tuesday then!" She smiled at him and let herself out of the apartment.

The basement doors creaked open, Alfred letting himself inside the house only to find Arthur sprawled out on the floor, snoring softly. He walked up to the transparent figure on the floor and shivered a bit before he yelled.

"Artie! Get up!" Arthur didn't move, "Artie! Come on bud get up!" This time he shifted slightly, "Artie…" Alfred growled, soon bending down and getting right next to Arthur's ear, "_Artie wake up_!"

Arthur moaned and rolled over, then the thought of trying to kick him passed through Alfred's mind. Alfred brought his foot up and attempted to kick Arthur in the head as hard as he could, and as soon as his foot reached Arthur's head it passed right through causing Alfred to lose his balance. He fell to the floor, hard, and practically landed where Arthur was sleeping, scaring the hell out of him and letting a scream escape his throat as he scrambled to stand up. The attempt to make it to his feet as fast as he wanted failed as he ended up falling back on his butt just a few inches from where he was originally. Thankfully he wasn't practically sitting on Arthur anymore, who had actually woken from the shock of having someone pass through him like that.

'_Mental note to self: Don't kick a ghost.' _Alfred thought, sighing.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Alfred?" Arthur shouted, sitting up and glaring at the American who had just violated him as much as a ghost could be violated.

Alfred let out an embarrassed laugh, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to land on you like that."

"What _were _you trying to do in the first place?" Arthur growled, forcing himself up off the ground.

"Um… Kick you?" Alfred said innocently, glancing up at the ghost who floated above him.

Arthur raised one of his large eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah." Alfred stood up himself and dusted off his clothes, "B-but, anyways, how are things here? Did you come up with anything from those spells you've been making me write down?"

"Oh, yes actually!" Arthur cheered, grinning wildly, "Would you mind saying a few?"

"W-what?" Alfred gasped, spinning around and looking him straight in the eyes, "You want _me _to say a spell? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding you. I really want you to say them. I can not say them myself, they won't work like that."

Alfred sighed, "Fine. What do you want?"

Arthur smiled and pointed to the note cards, "Pick them up so you can write on them some more."

"Right…" Alfred sighed, heading off to do as he said, bring back the note cards and plopping himself down in the middle of the basement floor and digging through his bag for a pen, "What do you want me to write?"

Arthur shared a few ways the spells could go in order, making him write word one before the other or one after the other. In time there was a whole card full of different ways the spells could be said, Arthur just had to pick the right one or else something bad could happen. Or, maybe not. Maybe it just wouldn't work. Whatever the case may be, Arthur had to choose carefully, and find some way to fix anything the went wrong, _if _something went wrong, which there was a high possibility of.

Beginning to narrow down the selection, Arthur sat for a few minutes pondering which one he should choose over all the rest. After some time though his decision had been made.

"Say that one." He said, pointing to one of the choices he had left on the note card, having had Alfred scribble out the rest, or more like put x's next to the ones he didn't want, "I'll stand, or float, whatever I feel like doing, over there while you say it, understood?"

Alfred stared at the note card for a moment, then lifted his eyes to the ghost, "How do I pronounce it?"

Arthur blinked a few times before answering, "Just like its written. If you want you can say it with an English accent _just _to be sure you say it _exactly _right." He finished sarcastically.

"Uh, no thanks!" Alfred grinned, laughing it off, "I'm sure you don't want me butchering your language more by attempting to sound like you."

Arthur laughed, then took his place in the middle of the room. Alfred said a few words that were neither English or any other language in which he had heard before, and right as he finished speaking a light lit up the room, but as soon as it came it was gone as though a flash of lightning had hit. Shaking off the shock of the sudden light, Alfred regained his sight, and from what he saw, nothing was different at all. Nothing. Arthur on the other hand glanced around the room, probably wondering if he had succeeded in picking the right spell.

"Did it work?" Alfred asked, slowly walking up to the floating man and looked around him, trying to see if anything was different.

"Not sure." Arthur responded finally after a few seconds, "Let's see."

He walked up to one of the basement walls that separated him from the rest of the world and placed his hand on it. Taking a deep breath, Arthur closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them once more, beginning to place more pressure on his hand as he had done to pass through the other walls of the house. Slowly, but surely, his hand began passing through the wall, a slight smile falling onto his face, and the farther his hand phased through, the bigger his smile became, soon turning into a grin that he didn't even notice he had.

After a few more seconds Arthur's whole arm was through the wall, and now he began slowly phasing his body through it as well. Alfred watched, a smile of his own reaching his lips as he watched Arthur finally get out of the two hundred year old prison he had been in. Within only about twenty or so seconds Arthur was completely through the wall and now out in the world he so longed to see.

Unlike how Alfred usually was to see these things ghosts do, for once he wasn't scared at all. Not scared at all, but glad.

Yes. He was glad.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, half of this chapter was more of Alfred's personal life rather than his ghost issue, but hey, we got some Fem!England! I hope she's in character... Though, I don't want her to be all 'Tsundere! Tsundere!', I don't see her that way. <strong>

**Anyways, reviews are always lovely! I love knowing what you guy's think of my fanfics. Also, any critiques are welcome to, just not mean ones. Those just make me sad...**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred made his way outside the old building, finding the old Brit staring up at the 'odd' objects that had been built up around his 'home'. This guy really wasn't used to the 21st century, was he? Arthur's eyes stared in wonder at the wires that went from house to house, and the huge bricks that had been piled on top of each other to reach the sky with what he guessed were windows, but how did they stay in place on such a high building?

"How you liking the outside world, dude?"

Arthur quickly turned around, his eyes wide in wonder, "What is all this?"

Alfred let out a loud laugh, forgetting that people might hear him and wonder who he was talking to, "The 21st century!"

The glare that set on Arthurs face was harsh and cold, "No, really? I could not see that for myself, dear lad."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Okay, I'll be serious. Um... Well..." He had to ponder over how to explain all these things around them to a two hundred-fifty year old man, "Those wires over there," He pointed to the electrical wires, "they transport electricity to all the buildings around." Arthur stared at him, his expression showing how lost he really was, "And... I don't know if you get that or not."

Arthur sighed, "No. I do not have to get it either. I was not born in this time period and I never will be, so understanding these innovations is beyond me."

Alfred laughed, a grin painted on his face, "Then why did you ask?"

The Brit glared again, "Is it so much to know if something is actually useful for something rather than pointless?"

"And that told you it was useful?"

Arthur stared, and eventually turn around and flew off. Boy did being a ghost sometimes have advantages, being able to get out of a conversation and go to see a whole city just by flying above the trees a ways, how lovely. As Alfred watched him fly off he looked to the ground and shivered, still scared of this ghost he had somehow become friends with. Though it wasn't like he was scared _scared_ of him, not his personality or who he was, but more the fact of what he was now that he was dead. But wouldn't that scare anyone, if you think about it?

When Arthur's eyes caught sight of the city that had been built up around '_his_' battlefield his eyes widened will surprise. It was amazing how much the world had changed in two hundred years, even more so then he thought it would. He would have never imagined these kinds of things being invented, and he didn't even know what half of them did! All he knew was that they were very shiny. Lights came from almost every direction he looked, and there was one of those cars everywhere. _Everywhere!_

"Hey! Artie!" Alfred shouted, looking up to the sky and placing a hand over his eyes, "I have to get going!"

Arthur looked down curiously, then slowly began floating down again, "What? Why?"

"I have school to go to."

"Oh?" He began, "Would I be able to come along? I do not have much anywhere else to go, as you know."

Alfred sighed, "Well if that was the case I don't see why you wanted out... You don't know what the crap anything is in the world anymore. You're primitive Artie."

Arthur was not amused, not amused at all. His glare scared Alfred, and he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Just kidding, Artie! Just kidding! Geeze!" He laughed hesitantly, "But not about being primitive, 'cause that parts true."

The ghost sighed, "I suppose that is true... Sadly."

Alfred laughed, "Well, alright Artie. I guess you can come with. _But_! You have to stay quiet! Don't be talking to me constantly!"

* * *

><p>"These students are absolutely ridiculous!"<p>

The English ghost sat himself on the edge of the long desk, one leg crossed over the other as he watched the young adults in the classroom do their work. He glared in disgust at most of them, letting himself yell and shout at their stupidity, forgetting that there _was_ someone in the room who _could_ hear him. Or so it seemed.

"You bloody gits! You are to be listening! Paying attention! Look at these twats! Throwing away their education! They do not know its importance! Sleeping! In class! Bloody gits!"

As Arthur continued to rant and rave, Alfred sat in his chair, trying the best he could to pay attention to the professor. Though, that task was made difficult by the ghost that kept yelling in his ear. Either Arthur didn't notice Alfred was trying to pay attention, or he didn't care. Alfred assumed it was the first one, but either way, he couldn't concentrate..

"_Shhhhhhhhh_!"

The professor stopped talking, so did Arthur, and Alfred looked around the room nervously, an embarrassed flush of red covering his face. The students all looked back at him, stopping what they were doing just to stare at the oddness that this random student just created. Shushing something in the middle of class? What? And shushing nothing at that! How stupid!

"Mr. Jones," The Professor began, "is there a problem with my teaching? Is it not to your liking?"

"Uh!" Alfred sat up and blinked a few times, then he shook his head and put his hands up in surrender, "No, no! Nothings wrong with it! Don't mind me! I just, uh, don't mind me!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, but he picked back up where he left off, Alfred sighing in return. Arthur cocked his head and floated off the desk, bringing himself to stand, or float rather, beside Alfred, staring at the professor.

"That man is interesting, is he not? He doesn't seem to care about his students who are messing around."

Alfred looked at the Brit from the corner of his eye, a harsh glare burning off his eyes. The Englishmen jumped slightly then sighed.

"Fine, fine. I will be quiet."

"Good." The American said, not quite loud enough for other besides Arthur to hear him.

Arthur sighed and turned around, glancing around the room for something to do. Eventually he gave up and set himself down on the floor beside Alfred's chair, his arms and legs sprawled out as he laid on the ground.

The next thing Arthur knew, probably due to dozing off or something, was the glass beginning to swell up with noise. He looked up, noticing Alfred putting his things away in order to leave. The Brit sat up, watching Alfred as he pushed in his chair.

"All done?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

No response.

"Alfred?"

Still no response.

"Alfred?"

With that Alfred finally made some sort of recognition of the ghost, looking down slightly at him, that same glare he gave before burning through his eyes. Arthur laughed.

"You really have no sympathy for me, do you?" The ghost said, floating up off the floor.

Alfred didn't respond, he only began to leave the classroom and walk down the hall, Arthur following not far behind.

"This institution is very unorganized." He said, looking around the building at the other collage students as he floated through the halls, "Do men of this century not take private studies?"

Again, Alfred didn't reply, he only continued to walk forward, his shoulders rising with anger. The more Arthur spoke, the farther his shoulders rose until he was practically stomping down the hall. Arthur took no notice of this though, continuing to talk and annoy Alfred further. It wasn't that Alfred didn't _want_ to talk, or even that he wasn't interested in what what Arthur was talking about, because in reality he fully agreed with him. It was more the fact that he would look like a complete _idiot_ talking to air, and the fact that that stupid ghost wouldn't _stop_ _trying_ to talk to him made him even angrier.

"Alfred, these students here, they all act like bloody idiots! I hope to God when someones not spectating you that you do not act like that. Do you? Alfred? Alfred?"

By this time Alfred was bright red, and the people that were still wondering the halls were giving hims weird looks.

Arthur sighed and continued to speak, "These students! Really, they do not understand a bloody thing! If they lived back in _my_ time, they wouldn't have anything else to do but study! Or if your a commoner you would learn your Fathers trade! They have no since of whats good for them!"

Just then Alfred stopped dead in his tracks and spun around on his heal, anger and frustration written all over his face. Arthur quickly shut up and stared at the America teen with wide eyes, slightly raising an eyebrow. Taking a quick glance around the hall, Alfred shuffled his way over to the wall, motioning Arthur to come with him. One he was there and Arthur floating in front of him, he finally let his anger show.

"Shut up! Seriously!" He yelled, harshly, but not so loud as to where it would echo through the hall. He then took a glance at the floor causing a shiver to run up his spin and he shook his head furiously, "Would you stop floating? That's totally creepy!"

Arthur looked a little offended, but he did as Alfred said and slowly dropped himself to the floor, then he began speaking again.

"Thank you. You need to _stop_ talking. Im in _school_, other people can't _see_ you! When you talk you distract me, then I end up losing concentration and I cant learn! Besides that, if I talk to you, Im gonna look like a total _idiot_, like I am now!"

"I didn't know you knew a ghost."

Alfred jumped, the voice coming from behind startling him. Arthur looked curiously at the person standing behind his new friend and frilled his eyebrows. Quickly, Alfred threw his head around trying to see who was behind him, though the accent gave him an idea, but he still needed to know.

"Alice?" He yelled, partly flustered, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The young woman looked up at him, "I'm a student here. Upperclassmen. You're a Freshmen, right, Alfred?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the side of his face, "Wait, wait." He then shook his head and pointed to Arthur, "Go back a sec. You can _see_ him?"

Alice giggled, "Of course I can see him. I thought you would have amused that from when we met yesterday. Normally with an interest in magic comes the ability to see the paranormal. Or vise versa."

"I uh... Never new that..."

"Really?" She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been able to see them? And how long have you studied magic? Normally if you've seen them your whole life you begin to love magic early on."

"This man," Arthur butted in, rolling his eye, "has a phobia of the things he can see. He also only just learned about magic from _me_."

Alice's glance quickly shifted over to the ghost, "He has a phobia? Now thats new!"

Alfred looked quite embarrassed by this and tried slinking away by attempting to shove his head into his body, his shoulders rising to try and hide his face. Arthur on the other hand just laughed, amused by this.

"He is indeed scared. Terrified."

"Really now Alfred? I didn't think you would have been scared of anything!" She laughed.

"Eh..." Alfred said hesitantly, looking to the ground.

Alice took her gaze back to Arthur, "You're English?"

"Correct ma'am." Arthur smiled softly and gave a bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice, an Englishmen as well I see. I am Arthur Kirkland."

"Oh! So thats why Alfred asked me about you when we met." She smiled back, Arthur raising an eyebrow, having no idea what she was talking about, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Arthur. Or should I call you Uncle?"

"What?" Arthurs eyes widened in confusion, "Uncle?"

Alfred laughed, "Her great times seven grandpa was your brother."

"Oh really? Younger or older brother? S... Brothers... Ehem..."

"Younger." Alice said, "I should probably just call you Arthur. Calling you uncle would be odd." She laughed,

"It would, it would. I wasn't expecting to ever run into a relative again in my life. Uh... Afterlife... Something like that."

"What ever the frig you are." Alfred said, slightly giggling.

Arthur glared harshly at the American.

"What? You don't even know what you are yourself!" Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed, "Fine. Fair enough."

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, Alice starting to ask how Arthur was able to roam around so freely, unlike most ghosts. Though her questions were saved for later as more and more students started to roam around the halls again, Alfred almost forcing them all to leave. When they finally left the building they went to a nearby park, Arthur finding it rather "nostalgic", probably due to the fact that there wasn't any technology and modern building around for a few miles. Arthur had lived when there was much greenery still around, especially in America, and so it was nice for him. Having all that weird technology around confused him. He didn't know what the heck half of it was for or why anyone needed it.

Instead of paying attention to the conversation that started back up between Alfred and Alice, who were sitting on a bench that looked out over the park, Arthur wondered around. He was enjoying himself quite a lot just looking at all the scenery that he hadn't been able to see in over thundered-fifty years. His first day out of that house, it was turning out to be a rather confusing, but good day.

At some point, he started to want to be able to touch and smell everything around him as well, rather than just seeing it. It just wasn't the same without all five scenes, but there was nothing he could do about that. He was a ghost, a dead person. Dead, _dead_, _**dead**_. Dead people can't do crap, and he realized this as soon as he had realized he was stuck in a world he no longer belonged in. _Stuck_. And when you're stuck, how do you get out? He didn't know, and he couldn't figure out any ways in how he _could_ get out, not even with magic.

But after so long of being able to do nothing, he had finally met someone he considered a friend, but what would happen if he put time on fast forward? If he saw what would happen about sixty or seventy years from now? What would happen when Alfred grew old? When Alfred passed on? Would he still be here? Would he be alone again? Or would he finally be gone too?

No. He would still be here. He would never pass on. Never. He was stuck here. Forever. A ghost has no life to kill, no form to die, no one to even be there with them through all eternity. He had already died, he was unable to die again. Who ever said that being ghost gave one immortality would have to be an insane freak. Being a ghost was an immortality no one wished for. No one. Arthur longed for death, he _longed_ for it. He need it, but he would _never_ get it. Never.

"Artie!"

The shout pulled Arthur out of his depressing trance, causing him to jump and quickly turn to look at the two young adults who had been sitting on the park bench.

"We're leaving now! You coming?" Alfred's grin caught Arthur off guard.

Man, that guy was always so freaking happy! So happy! How was that? All Arthur knew was that that happiness spread and it spread so much to the point that he couldn't help but be happy as well whenever he was around him.

"Oh. Right. Of course." Arthur replied, floating over to them.

When he reached them they started to walk back to their cars and said their goodbyes. As they watched Alice leave, Alfred crawled into his car and waited for Arthur to phase through the walls, hoping not to see him by closing his eyes. When he knew for sure that Arthur was in the car, he took off. Thanks to Arthur's abilities of being able to allow or not allow himself to phase through walls he was able to stay in the vehicle, which saved them both a lot of trouble. If only that same ability applied to things _other_ than walls.

"So! Artie!" Alfred began, his eyes still focused on the road, "I told Alice about how I got you outta that house."

Arthur was partly paying attention to what Alfred was saying. Well... Not even partly really. More like not at all. Even though he had been in a car earlier that day he was having issues comprehending how it moved so fast or even worked. His eyes watched the road that passed at high speeds, faster than any horse drawn carriage could have gone. Faster and faster the car went and he just couldn't get what was going on.

"Artie!"

"Huh? What?" Arthur lifted his head from his view of the road, Alfred's voice finally reaching him.

"Geeze dude!" Alfred laughed, "Do cars freak you out or somethin'?"

"Wh-what?" Arthur stuttered, jumping up to defend himself, "Th-they do not! I am just not used to them, th-thats al!"

"Okay, okay." The American chuckled, "I know. It's probably really hard switching from the eighteenth century to the twenty-first, a lot of things happened between then and now. I mean, even America gained its independence after your death, which in itself was a _huge_ change in the world. Not to mention all the technology thats been invented. If you're not born in this century, its really hard to get used to it. Even people born in the 1940's have a difficult time. And you? Being born in 1756? I can't imagine the amount of trouble you're having!"

The Brit sighed, "A _small_ amount of trouble, dear lad. Just a _small_ amount of trouble.

Alfred couldn't help himself, he just couldn't keep from laughing. He didn't know if Arthur realized it or not, but he was extremely sarcastic.

"Why are you laughing?" Arthur sad dryly, glaring at the teenager beside him.

"Because! That was funny!"

"Funny? How was that 'funny'?"

"Just the way you said it! Totally awesome, Artie. You just made my day."

"Okay... I do not see how, but alright then."

"Anyways, I told Alice about how I got you out of the house."

"Really now? What did she think?"

"She said that it was a good thing that that kind of spell was a simple one, or else I probably wouldn't have been able to cast it and get it to work."

"Ah, yes. She does know what she's talking about, does she not?"

"Apparently. I have no clue though, I don't pay attention to magic."

Arthur laughed, "No, you are not one for that, are you?"

"Nope!" Alfred grinned.

"What did she say after that? Are you two going to do anything else? Or am I fine like this?"

"Well... Do you want us to do anything else? I mean, we _can_, but we're both in collage too though so the time to be able to work on anything for you might be few and far between. Especially since she's a upperclassmen."

"That's fine."

"Alright." Alfred nodded, "She did say that she would be willing to help with any more spells and things if you wanted anything else, since I have no idea what I'm doing. So, I can call her, or, well... She's coming over to my place tomorrow to buy a few of those books back from me, so I can just update her on everything then. That okay with you?"

"Perfect."

"Uh... So what do you want us to do?"

"How about get me to the point where I can _touch_ things? _That_ would be _extremely_ helpful. I _hate_ being intangible."

Alfred laughed, "Okay. I think we can try and do that. By the way, when we get to my place don't go making me look like an idiot to my roommate. Gil thinks I'm insane already for having made a fool of myself before from seeing you things. He'd just get on to me about having hallucinations again... Which is never fun." He stuck out his tongue, "So don't talk to me unless the doors close and we're alone in a room. Or else... Heh. I don't wanna think about it."

Arthur chuckled, "Okay, okay. I understand. Do not make a fool of the already foolish American. Understood."

"Hey!" Alfred shouted, "Take that back!"

"No."

"That was mean! I'm not-"

"Really?"

"Grrr..."

"See? You can not even fight back with that. Besides, I was not saying you were a moron, I was saying you were foolish, which can mean that you do not act your age, or that you do things that may give yourself a reputation you did not know you had."

Alfred didn't reply. Instead he kept his eyes on the road and grumbled to himself as Arthur grinned pridefully at him for having insulted him in such a way. Ah, Arthur had wanted to insult him like that for so long, but its not like either of them took it literally. He really did like Alfred, and he could mess around with a friend like that, right? If not, he had been out of it for way to many years. _Way_ to many.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been quite some time since I updated this one hasn't it? I'm so sorry about that. I had like... zip ideas for this part. But, it should be a decently easy write from here on out. I hope...<strong>**I really love writing about Arthur's lack of intelligence on technology. ;D **

**I love knowing what you guys think. Also, if you have any ideas to help me out with this they are greatly appreciated! I love knowing what you guys are thinking might happen next, and I may add some of your ideas in if you tell me! =3**

**I was actually inspired to finally go and write this chapter by samigirl22 on youtube. She told me how much she liked it and that made me want to finally get the next chapter out for your guy's enjoyment. :) I'm so glad I came up with such an original idea that so many people are liking!**


End file.
